


Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Biting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: 30 Day NSFW Writing Challenge - but in one day because I need to suffer.It's 4pm and I'm constantly in a smut mood so here:Naked kissing for all your naked kissing needs





	Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

“You’re beautiful.”

Tony looked down at the large man sprawled out before him on the mattress.

Steve’s hands were bound to either side of the headboard, his feet were similarly bound and a pillow had been placed under his hips to angle them upwards. He was _exposed_ but it didn’t matter. Not when he was with Tony. Tony knew this too, knew that humiliation was a little harder with Steve because of how trusting the man was. But Tony had other ways of making Steve squirm, making him feel _helplessly_ exposed.

Tony had positioned himself so he could straddle Steve’s stomach, low enough that he could grind his ass down on Steve’s waiting cock.

“God…” was all Steve could respond with.

“No dear, just _me,”_ Tony punctuated ‘me’ by sliding his balls along Steve’s cock., “I think if God was here he’d be ashamed.” Tony flashed a dangerous grin, all teeth.

“ _Tony,”_ Steve moaned at the light skin contact.

“hmm, that’s better.”

Tony leaned forward and lightly bit down on Steve’s neck, just above his collarbone. Just enough pressure so that Steve would know it was a _bite._ Tony slid his hands up Steve’s sides, settling on his ribs before shifting back on his knees so that he could rub his dick alongside Steve’s.

He knew he’d found a good position when Steve sucked in a sharp breath. Taking this opportunity to add more pressure to the bite. Hard enough that the teeth would leave an imprint that would be there for at least the night.

Steve moaned again.

“You like that?”

“Yes.”

“You want _more,”_ Tony ground his hips down again.

“ _Please,”_ Steve looked into Tony’s eyes and help his gaze for a moment before Tony smirked.

“Anything for you baby,” Tony leaned forwards again and Steve prepared for another bite but was greeted with lips against his. A soft plush touch before there was a tongue joining the kiss. Tony slipped his thumbs across Steve’s nipples and Steve opened his mouth further, allowing Tony to deepen the kiss.

Steve pushed his hips up higher, as much as he could manage with the restraints, chasing more joint pleasure.

Tony broke off the kiss, “oh I see.” He looked down between their bodies to where Steve was helplessly trying to rub up on Tony.

Tony lowered his hips a little so that Steve’s attempts weren’t as pitiful, and he could also relish in the feeling.

After a few thrusts from Steve Tony adjusted his hands so he could put weight on the bed and slip the other to hold as much of their dicks as he could.

“Is this what you wanted handsome?” Tony moved his hand slowly at first before building a rhythm to the sound of Steve panting beneath him.

Tony began slipping out of his dominating presence and dropped his forehead to lean against Steve’s as they both looked down at the sight. Two cocks peaking through Tony’s grip as he got them off.

 "Yes,” Steve moved to capture Tony’s lips. There wasn’t as much heat this time, no tongue or neediness. This was a _thank you._


End file.
